


[Podfic] Steve Rogers' Perfect Ass and Other Workplace Dangers

by quietnight



Series: [Podfic] Workplace Hazards [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes does not once put on a shirt for the entirety of this fic, Don't follow any advice given in this story, Everyone has terrible ideas, Everyone is kind of an asshole, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker needs a new place of employment, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve Rogers's perfectly bioengineered ass, Swearing, The poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of AggressiveWhenStartled's story.</p><p>Bucky Barnes was a violent, jealous asshole and they were all going to die and <i>was that idiot Peter still filming</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Steve Rogers' Perfect Ass and Other Workplace Dangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers' Perfect Ass and Other Workplace Dangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693982) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



> Rolling right along...thanks to legit comedic genius AggressiveWhenStartled for permission to record and encouragement.

  


[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSURYSTJrX3BzT0E/view?usp=sharing) (25.1 MB)

Length: 27:27

If you like, consider [reblogging on Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/146277143064/entire-workplace-hazards-series-by?is_related_post=1)!

[Download entire series as Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWGFxVVRlMmFTV2s/view?usp=sharing) (93.6 MB)

Length: 3:24:51


End file.
